Dissapear Like The Cheshire Cat
by TheAmazingCharlieG
Summary: Before there was Dick Grayson, and even before there was Barbra Gordon, there was Alexanndrea Wayne, The Cheshire Cat, the daughter of Bruce Wayne, The Batman. AU to "Beware the Cheshire Cat"


**Okay so this is kinda different from everything. Cat woman isn't the same Cat woman. I'm still deciding if her real name is Selina Kyle or something else. Anyway... enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Alex didn't know what to do with herself. This was the third time in that month she had been sent to the hospital. The first time was from her being electrocuted from being forced to fix her dad's car while it was raining. The second time was when she was wounded from a kick to the rib cage. Now she was at the hospital because she broke a glass and argued with her adoptive dad, Hank, and he hit her face with a baseball bat.<p>

So now she was sitting on the hospital bed in Gotham Children's Hospital with a black eye and a badly busted lip, cross legged, freaking out.

Even though she hated Hank, she didn't really want him to go to jail. Because she knew when he got out, he would come for her.

Alex lay down. After getting her x-rays, the doctors said that she had a broken rib. She felt enraged at Hank for doing this to her. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

Bruce Wayne watched from the glass as the young 12 year old crying. He felt so bad for her.

He was stopping by the children's hospital that day; just to check on things, when he walked past her hospital room, seeing her crying. He decided to meet her.

When he walked up to her, he saw her short light brown hair covering the right side of her face. She was mulatto (mixed race black Caucasian) and her eyes were deep green.

She stopped crying and held her breath.

"Hello… my name is Bruce Wayne. What's your name?" he asked putting his hand out.

She hesitated greatly, but shook his hand.

"M-My name is A-Alexanndrea. Alex for short." She said, unsurely. Her hair shifted and her black eye was visible.

"What happened?" Bruce touched the skin under her eye and she recoiled. He felt a sudden draw to her. Like she was important.

She shifted her hair so it was over her eye, again. "I got hit… with a baseball bat." She whispered. She wanted to tell him everything. She knew they'd only met a second ago, but she felt something toward him. She felt like he was important.

"My adoptive dad hit me." She whispered. "That's one of the reasons why I'm in the hospital."

"One? What happened to you?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

She looked at the purple tiles on the ground. "This is the third time I've been here this month. And they were all because of Hank. First I was electrocuted, then I was kicked in the ribs, and then I was hit with a baseball bat." She said.

Bruce cringed a little.

"My mother put me up for adoption when I was only 2 weeks old. I've spent my whole life in the system, and I've been with families that abused me. I just don't want to go through this anymore…" she cried.

Bruce wanted to make a decision, so he did.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I'm thinking of adopting this girl." He held up a file picture of Alex when her eye wasn't bruised and her lip wasn't busted.<p>

"May I ask why, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked while dusting off an antique lamp.

"Her life growing up is terrible, Alfred. Worse than mine. Her mother gave her up for adoption when she was only two weeks. And she was being abused." Bruce sat on the couch with the picture in hand.

"Jolly good sir, but what about your second job?" Alfred asked.

"Don't worry Alfred. It'll be fine. I bet you'll love her."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Alex asked Bruce when they got in the car.<p>

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Bruce smirked.

"So… to pass the time… what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"Green. You?"

"Purple. Sometimes pink. Depends on my mood." She grinned.

"Do you like chocolate?" Bruce asked her.

"I am so glad you asked that because I almost forgot. No. I hate chocolate. I can't eat it anyway; I'm allergic to the theobromine." She said.

"Wow. That sounds complicated."

"Nah. It really isn't. If I just don't eat it then I'm fine. I'm also not allowed to eat sushi…Raw meat and raw fish can contain bacteria that cause food poisoning. In addition, an enzyme in raw fish destroys thiamine, which is an essential B vitamin for my unique body. A lack of thiamine can cause serious neurological problems and lead to convulsions and/ or coma." She smiled.

"Now that sounded really complicated." Bruce laughed

"Yeah." Alex laughed along with him.

The green cat's eye necklace on Alex's collarbone caught Bruce's eye.

"I like your necklace." Bruce said.

Alex touched it. "Thanks… it's the only thing my mother left me behind. I don't think I've ever taken it off" She smiled sadly.

"Well, you've got a kitty diet." Bruce said taking Alex's mind off the necklace.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" she giggled.

Bruce thought her laugh was adorable.

"So what else can't you eat, huh?"

"Raisins, grapes, and mushrooms. I'll sneeze around garlic and onions, but I think I'd be alright if I ate them." She said.

"So. Got any special talents?" Bruce asked.

"I can speak a lot of languages. French is my strongest suit. Bonjour. Mon nom est Alexanndrea. Je suis âgé de douze ans. J'aime la couleur pourpre et chats. " She smiled.

"Ah. Si vous parlez français, oui? " Bruce laughed. Alex smiled.

" Oui, oui. Je peux aussi parler latin, russe, portugais, espagnol et italien. "

Bruce smiled. "Wow. Impressive. "

Alex giggled again. " Yes. I can also play a few instruments, but enough about me. What about you ? "

" Well… I can play the triangle ! " Bruce said enthusiastically, which made Alex laugh very hard. After they calmed down, Bruce told her about what happened when he was her age.

" Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Wayne. "

" Alex, just call me Bruce. " he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" We have arrived at your destination, sir. " the driver said.

" Thanks, Frank. " Bruce said stepping out of the car and opening the door for Alex.

" Thank you B-" she didn't finish her sentence because she was staring up at the huge mansion in front of her.

" Welcome to your new home. "

* * *

><p><strong>So. Do you guys like the first chapter? reviews please!<br>**


End file.
